Spring Break or More?
by A9L9O8N7E
Summary: AU. When college student Jude meets famous music artist Tommy Quincy during MTV's Bahamas spring break, can their instant attraction be real or will she be to afraid to trust it, and him.
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY**

It's pretty AU. Tommy is a solo artist and Jude is just a regular college student. She's on spring break with her friends in the Bahamas. Tommy is 24 and Jude is 19. Jude and her friends (Patsy, Jaime, Speed, Wally and Kyle) are staying smack in the middle of a week of MTV tapings for their spring break specials (think back a couple of years when they had good performers and semi-interesting specials). Jude meets Tommy during one of his performances and while there is definite attractions at first site, she's not sure if she can trust his feelings or intentions.

**CHAPTER 1**

She stepped out of the van and into the warm sun so happy to be on vacation. She loved school but needed a break from the heavy workload this last semester had held for her. She grabbed her bags and followed her friends into the hotel. Jaime and Speed went to check them in while Wally and Kyle grabbed the rest of the bags. Jude and Patsy went to sit in the lobby.

"Man, I am so happy to be out for a week." Jude sighed as she sunk lower into her chair.

"Preachin' to the choir blondie." Patsy replied as Jude chuckled. "How long does it take them to check in? I mean I am so ready to hit the beach bars."

Jude smiled and rolled her eyes. She sat up a little straighter as a cute surfer looking boy with a clipboard in hand and a walkie talkie on his belt approached.

"Wow. You are gorgeous." He said as he sat on the table in front of Jude. He eyed her like a piece of meat, and it was making Jude more than a little uncomfortable.

"Um, thanks. I think." Jude replied as she looked over to Patsy for help. Patsy was biting her lip hard to try and keep from laughing out loud at the situation. Jude elbowed Patsy as subtly as possible as she started to stand. "We gotta go." Jude grabbed Patsy's arm and started to drag her towards the boys.

"Wow wait." The man called desperately as he ran to stand in front of the girls. "I think you got the wrong idea. My name is Kevin." He said as he pulled a card out from his pocket. "I'm a casting agent for MTV and we are looking for college girls to show off summer swimsuit lines during our concert series. I was hoping you'd be interested." He smiled and handed Jude a flier. "Sorry to come off as a creep. But if you're interested the list of concerts are on the flier and we'll pay you a $100 for each suit you model."

Patsy grabbed Jude's arm and pulled her a couple steps away. "You gotta do it Blondie, think about having all that extra cash."

Thinking it over for a second, Jude decided it might not be a bad idea. Turning back to Kevin with a confident smile she gave him her answer. "I'm in."

"Great." Kevin replied. As he handed her some paperwork. "Just fill this out and bring it to the first show you want to work. I just need one more thing." He said suggestively.

"Uh, yeah?" Jude asked hesitantly.

"Your name."

Jude let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. "Jude, Jude Harrison." She answered reaching out to shake his hand.

"Well Jude, it was nice to meet you. Can't wait to see you in your suit." He replied as he walked out of the lobby.

Jude started walking with Patsy to meet up with the boys. All she could wonder as they got in the elevator was "what did I just get myself into?"

----------

AN: Hey guys. I've had this fic in my head for a long, long time. Although I just realized it would work for Tommy and Jude.

Some of you might have read my first fic "College Life" which was written around this time last year. I had to abandon that due to some writer's block and way to much school work. I'm a sophomore in college on break now and I plan to write a lot before I go back to school sunday. I can't promise how often I update after that but if you guys like this, I have the majority of it in my head and will update as often as I can.

So please Read and Review


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Jude, Patsy and Jaime settled into their room while Speed, Wally and Kyle settle into the adjoining room.

"You did what?!" Jaime screeched as Jude finished telling him about her new 'job'.

"Chill Jamie, the girl is hot, why shouldn't she make some money walking across a stage?" Patsy said trying to calm him down.

"Jude are you sure about this, I mean who knows how skimpy a suit they'll put you in? You were reluctant to pack a 2 piece for this vacation before Sadie forced you to. Now you're going to be filmed in a teeny bikini for all the world to see?" Jamie asked his voice rising with each word.

"Jaime my sister had a point. I need to get out there. I haven't dated all year, if showing a little skin and stepping a little outside my bubble ensures some fun and maybe a spring fling, I don't see a problem with that." Jude replied as she grabbed a brown tankini and went into the bathroom to change.

Speed, Wally and Kyle started banging on the connecting door to be let in. Jude heard from the bathroom ad Jaime and Patsy relayed the small fight about Jude's job. Jude walked out of the bathroom in the suit and a short jean skirt just in time to catch the boys bursting into laughter.

"And what is so funny?" Jude asked as she pulled her long blonde hair into a messy ponytail.

"You…model?" Speed choked out between gasps for air.

"What you don't think I'm pretty enough to model?" Jude asked suddenly becoming very insecure.

"Its not that at all." Wally replied. "We just don't think that you have the guts to go through with it."

"Oh yeah, well there's a concert tonight. I think I'll go down there right now and get fitted." Jude said with a smirk as she grabbed her paperwork and purse and stormed out the room.

"Way to start out break guys!" Patsy yelled as she hit Speed and Wally on the back of the head before grabbing her own purse and running after Jude.

--

"You know you don't have to do this. The guys were just giving you a hard time." Patsy said as Jude signed in at the fitting.

"Ya, I know. But they are right is the thing. I've spent this whole semester more caught up in work then a social life. I haven't gone on a real date in months because I've been to shy and scared. They're right, all of them, Sadie too. This is a good way to jump to the other side of the spectrum. I mean what better way to put myself out their then walk around in a bikini on MTV?" Jude smiled and left Patsy as a stylist pulled her behind the dressing curtain.

--

"You want me to wear this?? It's a little small." Jude asked after the stylist after he handed her a Diane von Furstenberg Eyelet Print Bikini.

"It will be fine." He called back to her as he waved his and above his head and continued to walk away.

--

He watched her shrug as she went back into her dressing room appearing a couple minutes later in the bikini that fit like it was made for her curves only.

--

"I guess its not that bad." Jude said aloud to herself as she adjusted it wishing that everytime she pulled on the fabric that more would magically appear.

"I think you look hot." He whispered into her ear.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: here's the next part. I hope you guys enjoy. any reviews are appreciated!

**CHAPTER 3**

Jude shivered as her face flushed. Goosebumps appeared along her neck and arms. The voice was familiar to her but she couldn't quite place it. She turned towards the man standing next to her and gasped slightly when she realized who it was.

He smiled and took his sunglasses off. "I hope you're one of the models for my show." He said before continuing down the hall.

Jude stared after him speechless. Her sister would freak. Had Tom Quincy really just hit on her? It seemed a little too surreal. She had never been a fan of Boyz Attack, his band from his teen years, but Sadie sure had. She had, however, respected his solo career since. He had really distinguished himself from the boybander days. Everyone new about his life; he was constantly in the tabloids with different actresses and singers. Jude was just shocked that he'd called her hot.

She shook her head and reexamined herself in the mirror. 'He's probably hitting on everything with legs.' She laughed to herself. She went and gathered with the rest of the girls as the stage director gave them their order and some other direction.

The producer yelled for the 5 minute call as everyone lined up. I continued to adjust the straps of my suit. "Stop fidgeting, you look perfect." I jumped when he whispered in my ear again. Tommy winked at me and walked to the head of the line. "Have fun out there ladies. Feel free to dance." He flashed that luminescent smile and walked out on the stage.

Jude could hear from her spot in line Tommy get the crowd riled up. He started to sing and every 10 seconds or so another model stepped onto the cat walk the weaved through the crowd. The girl in front of her climbed the stairs to the stage. '1. 2. 3. I don't think I can do this. 4. 5. 6. deep breath Jude, calm down. 7. 8. 9. here goes nothing." Jude exhaled and walked onto the stage.

Jude began to walk and sway her hips to the hip hop beat. She spotted her friends and laughed when the boys hollered out catcalls. As she got about a third of the way across the stage she noticed Tommy moving towards her, mic in hand as he continued to sing. She froze unsure what to do. He grabbed her hand and they both hesitated as they felt a spark move through their bodies. Tommy continued to sing but never took his eyes off Jude's as they made their way back to the main stage. He began to dance with her as he sang.

Their bodies were electric as her half naked body danced against his well toned one. He finished the song but didn't release his grip on her waist. He thanked the crowd as she realized that she had just been grinding on national tv. She removed his hand from her and hurriedly walked off stage. He looked after her as she ran off, wanting to go after her, yet unable to as the VJ came up and but his hand on Tom's shoulder.

"Whoo! That was hot Tom. Wasn't it guys?" The crowd went wild. Tom smiled and looked down at his shoes, suddenly forgetting how to act in front of a large crowd. "Who was that hot co-ed Quincy?"

"I have no idea." Tommy replied honestly. He thanked the crowd again and walked off to find the girl whose touch he suddenly craved.

--

Jude was having trouble breathing as she made her way back to the dressing area. She grabbed her clothes and sat down as she tried to calm herself down. Just an hour ago she thought he was so cocky for coming up to her as he had, and now, she wasn't sure how she felt. She'd never felt that kind of heat from just a touch before. She changed quickly wanting to get back to her friends, and reality.

She removed the curtain and ran right into Tommy. He grabbed her arms to stabilize her. Again that spark went through both their bodies. She started to get lightheaded.

"Hey, I was hoping I'd find you." He said sweetly. His tone was much more honest and less seductive than before. She looked anywhere but in his eyes.

"Well you found me." She laughed nervously as he lifted her chin so she had to meet his eyes. "I…uh…I gotta go." She said again trying to get out of his grip.

"Wait," he said gripping her a little tighter but making sure not to hurt her. "I don't even know your name. Can we go get a drink or something? I would really like to get to know you." he pleaded.

She wasn't sure why but she believed him. she believed that he really wanted to talk and know her, that it wasn't just a line. Yet she was having trouble processing her thoughts with his hand on her arm. "I, uh, I'm sorry I really got to go." Jude said, trying to fight through the fog in her head. She got out of his grip and rushed back to the beach.

Tommy stood there confused. He was quickly becoming obsessed with this girl and he didn't even know her name. He turned around to see Kevin. "Hey Kev, you did the casting right?" Kevin nodded. "You didn't happen to see the girl I was dancing with did you?"


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** here's the next part! enjoy! Please review.

**CHAPTER 4**

Jude ran up to her friends out of breath and still lightheaded. Wow, Jude, quickie with Tommy Q leaves you outta breath?" Kyle asked as Jude rolled her eyes.

"Yeah dude, did you follow that public peep show with a more private one?" Speed asked.

"Oh, come one. We were just dancing. Nothing more happened. I left, changed, and came out to meet you guys." Jude said, not sure who she was trying to convince, them, or herself.

"Lay off her guys. She looked hot and had fun." Patsy said trying to lighten the mood. "Let's go change and go out. We've been here almost a full day and I'm still fully sober. This is a problem!" Patsy threw her arm around Jude as they walked back to the hotel laughing.

--

They all woke up around 10 the next morning with massive hangovers, except for Patsy. They got dressed and made their way down to the beach.

Jude was enjoying laying on her lounger and getting sun when both her and patsy were lifted into the air and thrown in the water. Jude dunked Wally while Patsy jumped onto Jaime's back trying to push him under. Jude started walking back her chair laughing as she wringed out the excess water in her hair. She looked up to see a towel being offered to her. She thanked the person as she secured it around herself and looked up. Her gaze again locked into his magnificent blue eyes.

"Hey Jude." Tommy said with a smirk.

"Real original." Jude replied. His charm was not affecting her the same way today. She felt stronger in her ability to rebuff this "player's" moves. "To what do I owe the pleasure Mr. Quincy?" she asked as she laid the towel across her chair and laid down to catch some more sun, doing her best to stay cool and collected.

"Well," he said kneeling down so he could catch her eye again, "you ran off so quick last night I had to track you down and thank you for the dance."

Jude blushed and looked away. "Yeah, sorry about that, I had to meet up with my friends." Jude said pointing to the rowdy bunch still dunking and splashing each other in the ocean.

"Looks like a fun bunch." He smiled and then turned back to her. Covering her hand with his, they both once again felt that electric shock and heat emanating from the other's body. "Please, let me take you to dinner tonight."

Jude's head started to cloud. She looked into his eyes and saw something she couldn't exactly place. She wanted to know what it was. "Okay."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

"Blondie, tell me you are kidding." Patsy said with a laugh as I got out of the shower. "I mean, do what you want, but, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Pats, it's one date. I mean seriously, what harm can it do. I'm not gonna do anything stupid. I know his reputation and I will not become another notch on his belt. We will go to dinner, if he suggest anything I'm not comfortable with after that, I will leave, or call you for an escape plan." There was a knock on the door. Jude asked Patsy to get it as she ran back into the bathroom hoping to god that Tommy wasn't a half hour early.

Patsy opened the door to find a bellboy with a large box and a beautiful bouquet of 2 dozen white roses. Patsy laughed as she grabbed the items from the bellboy and shut the door in his face. "Oh Juuuddee." Patsy sang as Jude stuck her head out of the bathroom.

"Is he here?" She whispered.

"No." Patsy whispered back. "But he is definitely trying to get in your pants." Patsy said with a smirk.

Jude stepped fully out of the bathroom and grabbed the box and flowers from Patsy. "They're beautiful." Jude said as she admired the roses. She reached for the card inside. _I hope you like them. Can't wait to see you. – T_

"What's in the box blondie?"

"I don't know yet nosy." Jude replied as she undid the ribbon holding together the big white box and lifted the top. She pulled out a beautiful dress, it was light grey, blue, beige and white vertical strips. Jude slipped the dress over her head. It was a perfect fit, and she looked beautiful in it. she took her hair out of the towel it had been in and was pleased to see her hair drying in its natural waves. She put on some naturally looking eyeshadow and a pale pink lipstick. Finishing the outfit with a pair of nude stiletto heels, Jude turned to Patsy for approval.

"You look like Sadie." Jude gave her friend a quizzical look. "NO, it's good in this situation. You look really pretty, really girly, but pretty."

There was another knock. Jude looked at Patsy and raised her eyes questioningly. "Here goes nothing." She said as she grabbed her clutch and opened the door.

Tommy was leaning against the door frame holding a single red rose. He was wearing a white button down shirt and black slacks. Their eyes met and they both smiled at each other. Patsy cleared her throat.

"Oh sorry. Uh, Patsy, this is Tommy, Tommy, my best friend Patsy." Tommy stepped into the room and held his hand out to shake Patsy's.

"It's nice to meet you." Tommy said.

"Yeah, you too." Patsy replied as properly as she could while shaking his hand. "Have fun you two." She replied as she ushered them out of the room. Jude could swear she heard Patsy laughing as she shut the door.

Jude brought the rose to her nose unsure of what to say in the awkwardly comfortable silence. They rode the elevator down and he placed his hand on the small of her back as they exited the hotel, reigniting that fire between them.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Waiting outside the hotel for them was a black town car. Tommy opened the door for Jude and she slid in. Jude tried to calm herself down as Tommy walked around to the other side. She was able to do so as they rode in silence. Her resolve was lost though when they arrived at the restaurant. He held out his hand to help her out of the car, and he refused to let go as they walked into the restaurant.

They were seated at a small table in the back. The waiter held out a chair for Jude. Tommy sat down and ordered them a bottle of white wine. The ambiance in the quaint French restaurant was very romantic. It was formal yet had an island style to it.

They ordered and then settled into some light conversation.

"So how long are you down on the islands?" Tommy asked.

"We're here towards the end of the week. How about you?" Jude asked, easing into a comfort with him.

"Well I was supposed to go home in the morning." He replied seeing a slight disappointment in Jude's eyes.

"Oh." Jude said taking another larger sip from her wine.

"Yeah, well, I was supposed to leave in the morning, but my plans have changed. I think I'll be leaving at the end of the week now." Jude looked up at him with big eyes, almost choking on her wine. Tommy reached across and placed his hand gently over hers. "I don't know what it is about you, but ever since I met you I can't get you out of my mind. I'd like to spend more time with you this week. If that's okay with you." He said with a pleading smile.

Jude smiled and nodded. She couldn't believe this was happening. She was very quickly getting in over her head and falling for Tommy Q. She straightened up a little at that thought. He could see her physically and mentally pull away.

"Why don't you go outside for some fresh air? I'll take care of this and meet you out front in a minute."

Jude nodded at the offer and walked outside only to be greeted with bright flashing lights. She froze as they started shooting questions as fast as they shot her picture.

"How long have you been dating Tommy Q?" "What's your name?" "Are you looking to promote your own acting or singing career with this relationship?" "Did you just get into a fight?" "How long have you been sleeping with each other?" "Are you the reason he broke up with Portia Mills?

Jude didn't know what to do as they continued to berate her with flashing lights and questions.

Tommy came out a moment later with a smile on his face looking forward to getting on with his date with Jude. He was met with the same scene. He immediately took control of the situation repeating 'no comment' as he put his arm around Jude and pulled her close as they made their way through the crowd and into the town car. She felt so safe in his arms but when he released her into the car, reality set in. She wasn't sure if she could deal with that again.

Once safe inside Tommy spoke. "I'm sorry about that, side effect of the career." He tried to lighten the mood but he could tell the mood had changed.

"Um, it's alright, really. They just took me by surprise that's all." Jude replied, still shaken from the incident. She was silent on the ride to their next destination. They pulled up to a deserted beach. Jude refused Tommy's hand this time as she climbed out of the car. He nodded his head in understanding and they walked down to the water.

"I know it's nothing fancy but I thought we could take a walk. Get to know each other without so many people around." Jude smiled and took off her heels.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: hey guys. i hope you enjoy this chap. i have the next one written but im not gonna post till i get some more reviews or the end of the week. i'm normally not big on creative writing so i really need the motivation.

**CHAPTER 7**

"I really am sorry about that earlier. I honestly didn't think they would know where I was tonight." Tommy said apologetically.

"Do they always follow you like that? Constantly asking all those questions?"

"It's sometimes seems like it. I mean even when I think I'm alone I find a picture of a private moment on the cover of the rags. You get used to it though. They're normally a lot more respectful, asking for a picture and then letting you go on your way. The questions only come when something," he paused and turned, smiling at Jude, "or someone new is in my life." They continued walking.

"Look, Tom, I like you, I really do. But, I don't know if I can handle going through that again." Jude wrapped her arms around herself for warmth. "I had a really nice time tonight, but, I don't know, I'm sorry. I should go." Jude started to walk back in the direction of the car.

Tommy was speechless and confused. No one had ever affected him like this before. He wouldn't jump to saying he was in love, but he was definitely starting to fall. He couldn't understand why she was so resistant, especially when he knew she felt something when they touched.

She couldn't believe she'd just walked away from him. 'This is for the best,' she kept telling herself.

He shook his head knowing he had to act. He ran up to catch up with her. He grabbed her by the waist and turned her to him. "I don't think I can accept that." He said closing the gap between them and kissing her. It was a kiss filled with urgency and passion; a plea from his heart. He pulled away only to catch his breath. He kissed her again, this time softer, still heated but more chaste. "Please Jude, give me the week to show you that my life isn't always such a mess. Just the week. After that you can walk away and I'll never bother you again."


	8. Chapter 8

AN: You guys are so great! Here's the next chapter. It's kinda filler so I apologize. I'll do my best to get another update out sometime this week.

**CHAPTER 8**

Jude walked back into her hotel room not sure if the decision she made was the right one.

"Well if it isn't the future Mrs. Quincy!" Speed yelled as soon as the door closed.

"I'm sorry Jude, Vincent doesn't quite know how to hold his booze yet." Kyle said as they tried to wrestle a bottle out of Speed's hand.

"Blondie! How was the big date? I see you kept your clothes on." Patsy said exiting the bathroom where Jaime still had his head in the toilet. Jude smirked and then looked in and gave Patsy a questioning look to Jaime's current state. "Oh, yeah, him." Patsy said laughing. "It seems none of the boys we brought on this trip with us can handle their booze." Jude laughed as Patsy repeated her first question.

"Um, interesting." Jude said as she grabbed some boxers and a tank top to change into. "Hey James, if you think you can hold it for like 2 minutes, I'd really like to change." Jaime looked up and gave Jude an annoyed smirk before his cheeks puffed and his head went back into the toilet.

"Jude you can use ours." Kyle said. He seemed to be the only sober one. "I don't think I'll be able to get these to back into our room anyways. We'll just swap for the night." Jude smiled as she headed through the adjoining doors, followed closely behind by Patsy.

"So, seriously now, how'd it go?" Patsy asked as Jude started to change.

"It was amazing, and terrifying all at the same time. We had a really nice dinner. He basically said he changed his plans to stay here longer and spend time with me."

"Wow, he's really coming on strong."

"That's what I thought, so I went out for air while he paid and I got assaulted by paparazzi. It was crazy, all the things they kept saying and I'm still seeing spots from the lights. Then he came Tommy came out and rushed me to the car and off to the beach." Jude said thinking fondly on how well he handled the press.

"Awww, your knight in terry-cloth jumpsuit." Jude let out a laugh.

"I don't know Pats, all I could think as we walked on the beach was how I would never want to be in a situation like that again."

"Sooooooo…"

"So, I told him just that and turned and walked away."

"Way to go Harrison! I can't believe you just left him there."

"Well, that was the plan. He ran after me, told me he couldn't accept that."

"And…." Patsy said, hanging onto to everyone of Jude's words.

"He kissed me. Oh god Pats, it was amazing. I felt it through my whole body. Nothing ever felt more right than his lips on mine."

"Um, okay cornball. Anything else happen before I take a shot to get over the sugar shock?"

"He asked me to give him the rest of the week to prove that this could work."

"So what did you say?"

"I said 'yes.'" Jude said smiling at the memory of the happiness in Tommy's eyes.


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE

VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Okay, first of all, do not worry. I will be updating this story. I just finished my finals so i am done with 3 of 4 of my classes. However, my computer decided to completly die on me in the middle, stranding me without half of my notes. Therefore, I am computerless (currently on my roommates, but I can only get on for a couple minutes at a time) until sometime next week. SOOOO, when I do get my computer back I will be updating much more frequently, unfortunately it wont be for about a week to a week and a half, depending on if my computer has to be shipped to dell or not.

Sorry for the wait. You guys have been great with your continued support!


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: **thanks so much for your reviews! you guys have really been awesome. here is the next chapter. i hope you enjoy. updates should be more regular now (i'm hoping weekly, maybe more if i can find the time and stay away from writer's block).

**enjoy! please review!!!**

**CHAPTER 9**

Jude awoke to the sound of the boys groaning in the room next door. Patsy stayed motionless in the bed next to her. She got up and walked through the adjoining room to see what all of the ruckus was about. The boys were laid out haphazardly on the beds and floor and they groaned in unison as there was, what Jude assumed to be, a repeated knock on the door. She laughed as the boys begged her to make it stop and she walked to and opened the door. She was greeted with 2 large and much filled room service carts. The two busboys pushed the carts into the room.

"I don't think any of us ordered this." Jude asked questioningly as she scanned the room looking for affirmation from her friends.

The boys confirmed her statement with various shrugs and confused facial expressions.

"It's been taken care of by a Mr. Quincy. He also asked that we give you this Ms. Harrison." Jude smiled as she took the envelope from the busboy and they left.

Jude had barely taken the letter out when the boys had started to chow down on the food.

"I take it all back, Dude," Spied said. "Quincy's a saint; you have all of our blessings to see him." The rest of the boys nodded and tried to smile while simultaneously stuffing their faces.

"Do I smell grub?" Patsy asked as she strolled into the room.

"Courtesy of a friend." Jude said with a glowing smile.

"Ahh, the boybander scores a point." Patsy said grabbing a bagel.

Jude poured herself a cup of coffee and grabbed a croissant as she headed back into the boys' room. She sat in one of the chairs by the window and unfolded the letter.

_Dear Jude,_

_Thank you so much for giving me a second chance. I promise I won't disappoint you. I hope your friends enjoy breakfast. Meet down in the lobby around 2._

_Wear comfortable shoes and clothes you don't mind getting dirty._

_Tommy_

---

Jude smiled at herself in the mirror, satisfied with her appearance. She was wearing a black razorback sports tank with a light blue t-shirt over it. She also had on a pair of short jean shorts and a pair of running shoes. She kept her hair down and naturally wavy. She packed a small messenger bag and said goodbye to her friends and went down to meet Tommy.

He was waiting for her when she got out of the elevator. He was dressed in an old grey shirt, black basketball shorts, and also a pair of running shoes.

"Perfect," he said as she stepped towards him.

"Excuse me?" She asked amused.

"I mean, you are uh, dressed perfectly for what I have planned." He smiled and held out his hand for her.

"And what exactly are we doing that I had to be comfortable for and ready to get dirty for."

"You'll see." He led her out to a Jeep. He held the passenger door open for her and climbed into the driver's seat.

Jude and Tommy slipped into a comfortable silence as he drove and she stared out her window at the beautiful scenery. She noticed the change from resort to more rural areas. Her eyes widened in fascination as they drove through the heart of the island. Tommy smiled at her child-like expression.

They drove up some poorly paved roads to the top of a hill and Tommy parked the car. He walked around and opened the door for Jude and she got out and smoothed out her shorts and shirt. Tommy moved back and opened the trunk. He grabbed a backpack and locked up the car. Jude still confused at exactly what they were doing raised her eyebrows at Tommy.

He pointed forward towards a trail. "About a half mile down that trail and we'll enter one of the most beautiful rain forests. I though we could go for a little hike, if you're up for it that is?"

"Is that a challenge?" Tommy smiled wide. "You're on." Jude said starting towards the trail.

---

"Wow, Tommy, the view is amazing." Tommy smiled as he took off the backpack and took out two water bottles, handing one to Jude. They had stopped at a small plateau that overlooked one side of the island.

"Thanks," Jude was quick to remove the top and take a swig. "This is really great Tommy, thank you."

Tommy smiled at her and their eyes locked. He put the backpack back on and started back on the trail. She lightly placed her hand on his upper arm as he walked past her. He turned to face her. She smiled at his confused look as she leaned in and placed a light, but meaningful kiss on his lips.

---

As they continued up the trail it began to drizzle. They found themselves a little covering where they could sit and wait out the rain. Tom pulled out a small cooler from his bag. They picnicked on sandwiches and fruit.

"Well, you were right." Jude said. "You are much more put together than I gave you credit for."

"My life isn't simple Jude. There's always going to be the press, and the public, but I always make time for the things I care about." She smiled and looked down at her shoes, still not quite comfortable with how fast he was professing his feelings. Noticing her discomfort, Tommy put his finger under her chin, turning her face towards him. He placed a chaste kiss on her lips, but they both felt the spark through the light contact. "The rain is letting up. Why don't we try and make it to the top?" Jude smiled and nodded, accepting his hand as he pulled her up.

He held her hand as they made through the wet path. He did his best to point out vines and other good stepping stones for her as they climbed higher up. Jude had never felt as safe as she did when he held her hand.

They reached the top of the path and looked out across the island. Jude was speechless as she surveyed the beautiful country out to the ocean. She reached into her bag and took out her camera. She started snapping taking a picture at every slight turn she took.

"I've never seen anything like this. The view is just so beautiful."

"Yeah, it really is." Tommy said staring at Jude. "If you want to, we can wait for sunset up here. It's truly a sight. The only problem is we'll have to take a steeper trail back so we're not blacked out by the trees."

"I'm game." Jude said, never dropping her smile. "Anything to stay up here longer."

Tom took Jude's hand lightly into his own and led her back towards a tree where he sat down and motioned for her to join him. She sat down in between his legs and leaned into his chest. It felt so natural for her to be so close to him. She shivered as the altitude and late afternoon air caught up with her. He pulled a blanket from his bag and wrapped it around them.

"I wish we could stay up here like this forever." Jude turned towards Tommy and the couple shared a smile. He closed the gap between them and pressed his lips onto hers. His left hand made it up to her right cheek as he caressed it simultaneously caressing her lips with his tongue. They stayed tangled for a few more minutes before he pulled away and pulled her closer to him.

"Can I see your camera?" Jude reached for her bag and handed the camera to Tommy.

He turned her head towards his again and placed a soft kiss on her lips as he held out his other hand and snapped a picture. He brought the camera in front of her to show her the picture. "At least now you'll never forget."

---

They watched the sun set over the west side of the island, equally content by the view as they were to be alone in each others' arms. Once the sun had fully set and the moon and stars had settled over head, the couple reluctantly packed up.

Tommy held Jude's hand until it started to get steep. They were starting to slide down the hill a little more than step. It seemed to Jude that the further they got down, the steeper and wetter the path was getting. Tommy did his best to offer his hand to Jude when he could, but he was beginning to have trouble holding himself up.

"Let me go ahead a couple of feet so I can give you some better direction. It's really getting slippery." Tommy said looking at Jude who was a little out of breath. He noticed her legs were shaking slightly, not used to being on unsteady ground for so long. "Hey, you doing okay?" He asked as he reached out to hold only her forearm, giving her some stability.

"Yeah," she tried to give him a reassuring smile, she failed. He could feel her nervousness and her skin was clammy and cold.

"Look Jude, we don't have to rush. Take your time and be careful with your steps. It's gonna be okay, I'll be right in front of you."

For a couple of minutes they were doing fine. Jude was finding her footing. She did her best to step in Tom's footprints and follow his directions.

Tommy stepped on a rock and slipped slightly. He ha slid a couple yards down.

"Tommy?!" Jude called out, unable to see him clearly.

"I'm alright!" He called up. "Just watch for that rock. Try moving a couple of feet to your right and use those tree vines to guide you down."

Jude reached out and felt for the vines. "Got 'em!" She was about to take a step when the dirt below her crumbled and she was thrown to he back and started to tumble down.


	11. Chapter 10

sorry for the wait. this chap has been done for a while i've just had a lot of problems uploading docs. anyways, more to come when i can figure out how to upload more easily

enjoy and please review

**CHAPTER 10 **

"Jude!!" Tommy yelled towards Jude as she slipped and fell fast, too fast for him to stop her.

Jude's voice caught in her throat as she slid and tumbled to the bottom of the hill. She felt her skin tear and her ankle twist. She landed on even ground, hitting her head hard; to stunned to move as she vaguely heard Tommy call out her name.

Tommy got down as fast as possible kneeling down besides Jude. "Jude are you okay?" He knew it was a ridiculous question, of course she wasn't okay. He surveyed her injuries, waiting for her to respond. It was dark and she was covered in dirt, but he could see cuts and scrapes on her arms and legs.

Jude opened her eyes, the shock wearing off and the pain coming in. "Tommy?" Jude asked as she squeezed her eyes tightly, trying to block out the pain in her head.

"I'm here Jude. Stay still." He said slowly lifting up her head to cradle in his lap. "Tell me what hurts."

Jude took a deep breath and then exhaled. "My head and ankle, but I think I can get up." She put her hands on the ground and tried to push herself up onto one foot. Tommy could tell she was pushing herself way too far. Her face was in agony as she tried to get up. He quickly stood and put his arm around her back. She winced as she felt the pressure of contact against her back.

Realizing she must have hurt her back he quickly apologized. "Jude, I'm so sorry for this. It's all my fault."

"Tommy I tripped, I'm not normally the most coordinated person, and this time my body failed me at a really bad moment." She smiled trying to step on her left ankle, finding it failing her.

"Well, that's not gonna work now is it." Tommy said picking her up bridal-style. Jude smiled weakly but winced feeling the pounding in her head and soreness in her body. "Relax Jude, we'll be back at the car soon."

Jude buried her head in the crook of Tommy's neck. She willed the tears in her eyes to not fall but the pain was getting worse.

---

By the time they reached the car, Tommy was thankful to hear Jude's even breathing. Tommy slightly shifted trying not to wake Jude as he pulled the car keys out of the side pocket of his bag. He pressed the unlock button, thankful that the beep didn't awake Jude. He gently laid her in the passenger seat and buckled her in. He pulled the blanket out of his bag and laid it over her battered form. He got in the car and began to drive, feeling wracked with guilt and just praying that she would be ok.

---

Jude awoke feeling awful and disoriented. Her head was throbbing and her body was extremely sore. She looked around finding herself in a beautiful bedroom, decorated in light neutral tones. She noticed her left ankle was wrapped, and she had bandages over the bigger cuts on her arms and legs. Feeling the pounding in her head intensify she reached her hand to her head and found a bandage at the hairline behind her right ear.

Tommy walked into the bedroom and saw Jude awake and confused. "Jude, I am so sorry. I never should have suggested we stay up there so long." He said as he sat next to her and handed her a glass of water.

"Tom, it's really not your fault. But, um, where am I."

"I tried to reach your friends but they didn't answer. We're at my villa. I had a doctor come look at you as soon as we got back. You sprained your ankle and have a concussion. Besides being scraped up and bruised, you should be a lot better in a couple of days. He told me to make sure you took it easy and that someone stayed with you for the next couple of days." Tommy looked down at his hands. "I promised I'd show you normal, and I nearly get you killed." Tommy stood up and started pacing. "I understand if you never want to see me again after we get you back with your friends. But, if you'd let me, I'd like to take care of everything until you're back on your feet." Tommy sat back besides her, waiting for her to respond.

"Everything?"

"Well, you," Tommy said taking her hand in his. "But I hate to think of you stuck in that hotel room. I have this whole villa to myself, on-call chef, private beach. You could stay here." Jude looked into his eyes and smiled. He was so concerned for her and even though it had been a crazy first couple of days, she was starting to develop strong feeling for him.

"That's an incredibly generous offer Tommy."

"It's not generosity Jude, I wanna take care of you."

Jude looked at their hands, avoiding his eyes as she felt the blush creep up her cheeks. "Um, my friends—"

"Can stay here to, if you'd like."

Jude smiled at his eagerness to please her. She tugged gently at his hand and pulled him closer to her. "Thank you, Tommy." She said leaning sitting up a little more and placing her lips on his.


	12. Chapter 11

**okay so this is probably the last update for a couple of days, maybe a week. you guys have been great with the reviews but frankly i haven't written anymore yet and this coming week or so is going to be hell for me. it's just going to take a while for me to get the chance to write. im sorry. **

**enjoy this update and please review!**

**CHAPTER 11**

Jude had eventually reached her friends and Tommy was sending a car over for them and their stuff later that day. After that Tommy had given Jude one of the pain killers the doctor had left and fallen back into a much more peaceful sleep.

She woke up again around 5 the next night. It had been obvious to her that someone, most likely Tommy, had cleaned her off when they got back to the villa, but she was desperately craving a shower. Feeling a little stronger from the sleep and meds, Jude slowly started to get up to go look for Tom.

She had almost made it to the door when Tom came by to check on her to find her jumping on one leg currently balancing herself against his dresser.

"What are you doing?" Tommy said walking over to her, putting his arm around her waist to stabilize her.

"I was coming to look for you." She said as he brought her back to the bed. "I was hoping I could take a shower and borrow some clothes until Patsy gets here with my stuff."

"Why don't you lie down while I make you a bath? There's no way you'll be able to balance long enough for a shower." She nodded and he entered a door to the left of the bed. She heard running water as he came back in and opened a couple of drawers taking out a pair of running shorts and a long sleeve shirt. He held them up for her approval and she smiled in acceptance. Holding the clothes in one hand he went back to Jude and lifted her in his arms.

"Seriously, if you keep carrying me around, I might never walk in your presence again." They entered the bathroom and he placed her on a stool.

"I'm fine with that; at least you won't be at risk of falling when you are with me." Tommy smiled wryly as he went to turn off the water.

He mumbled something about giving her some privacy, but she grabbed his hand before he could go. She used him to pull herself to a standing position. Placing her hands on his chest she looked into his eyes.

"It is not you're fault that I'm hurt. It's not anyone's fault. I'm not mad at anyone except maybe my own body. Frankly, I never thought anyone would care enough about me to treat me this well. So thank you Tommy. Seriously, no one has ever treated me with such care." He wrapped his arms gently around her and kissed her, reaffirming to both of them that everything she just said was true.

"I would do anything for you." Jude leaned in to kiss him again. The doorbell rang causing the couple to reluctantly pull apart. "That's probably your friends. I'll go help them get settled in. Just be careful and relax. Shout if you need anything."

Jude giggled at that last part as he left her to get undressed.

---

For the first time since she had fell Monday night, Jude was able to get a good look at the full extent of her injuries. She slowly pulled of her shirts and noticed how bruised up her back was. Her shoulders were scratched up and in between her shoulder blades was deep purple. There were more bruises and cuts down by her lower back and the waistline of her shorts. She slowly finished undressing and hopped over to the tub, lowering herself in as gently as possible. The hot water stung her open wounds while simultaneously relaxing her sore body.

Jude had just begun to allow the water to sooth her aching body when the bathroom door flew open and in came Patsy. She stood in front of the tub and surveyed Jude while crossing her arms and making a bunch of "uh hmm" sounds as if she were a doctor assessing Jude's condition.

"Well holy shit Blondie. What they hell did the little boybander do to you? Do I need to go back out there and kick his ass? Cause I totally will."

Jude smiled as Patsy's over protectiveness kicked in. Despite her hard-ass image, Patsy always treated Jude like her little sister.

"Oh I know you would. But, I'm sorry to have to tell you that there is no ass-kicking necessary. It was an accident, I fell when we were hiking. To tell you the truth Pats, he's amazing."

"Wow Harrison, you've got it real bad."

"Alright well, lets just keep that between us girls for now." Jude said with pleading eyes towards Patsy. She was still hoping that if this turned into more, that it could resemble something normal. "Why don't you go play referee to the testosterone in the other room while I try and make myself look a little less battered?"

"Aye, aye, Chief," Patsy mock saluted and turned on her heel and back out the bathroom.

---

Once all of the dirt and dried blood were washed away, Jude felt and looked a lot better. Yes, she was still severely bruised throughout her body, but the cuts were minor, with the exception of the one on her head. She placed a bandaged over it and brushed out her hair, putting it in a side braid to do the best she could to cover the bandage.

Hobbling out of the bathroom in her towel, she was delighted to see that Patsy had left her suitcase on the bed. She grabbed a navy blue wife-beater and a knee-length flowing white skirt, not wanting to be constricted by pants.

Jude had just pulled the tank over her head when she heard a knock on the door which was slightly ajar.

"Come in."

The door opened revealing Tommy, dressed in a pair of khakis and a white button down shirt. "Dinner's ready on the back, I was just coming to see if I could help you out there."

Jude smiled and held out her hand for him. Tommy walked over and placed his left arm around her waist and held her right hand with his as they walked out to join Jude's friends.


End file.
